The Bestest Racer this Side of the Whack-a-Mole
by FlynnieG
Summary: Vanellope and Turbo have a race to determine who is the best. For my WiR Secret Santa, Neekadya!


**A/N: This was my WiR-Secret-Santa present for Neekadya on tumblr. She asked for this prompt, so I tried to write it up as best I could. I hope she likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph. Neekadya, you might not own Wreck-it Ralph, but this story is dedicated to you! (You can determine if that's a good or bad thing)**

"Is that the fastest you can go, Tur-butt?" Vanellope taunted as she zoomed across the rainbow bridge.

"Just getting warmed up, you little cavity!" Turbo shouted, trying to make himself heard over the roar of the wind.

The race was simple. They started at the entrance to _Sugar Rush_ and whoever was able to make it down to the bottom of the rainbow bridge first, would be appointed "the bestest racer this side of the Whack-a-Mole."

Turbo and Vanellope were just about neck and neck as they approached the makeshift, checkered banner, marking the finish line. They both floored their karts as fast as they would go, trying to get some kind of advantage over the other racer.

"They're almost at the finish line," Sour Bill said, being his usual, dull self. "The tension is killing me."

Vanellope squealed as she felt the wind whip through her dark hair. She could almost taste the impending victory. And boy, was it sweet!

"Yes. Yes," She could almost feel the shiny, smooth trophy in her hand. She flew past the finish line, and stopped her kart. "Yes!" She jumped out of her kart and performed a little victory dance. "Winner! Winner! Chicken dinner!"

"What's the big idea?" Turbo marched over to her, throwing his helmet into his seat. "It's obviously me who's the big winner here!"

"Gee, I didn't know you were blind as well as stupid!" Vanellope teased.

Turbo turned to the referees, "Tell her. Tell the child that I won by a landslide. No no! Much, _much_ more than a landslide!"

The little marshmallow referees began huddling up, discussing who they saw over the finish line first. Even though no one could hear them, it looked like quite a heated argument. At one point, one of the marshmallow had loudly screamed, "It was Turbo! Mod, any idiot could see that!"

Eventually, one of them came over to Sour Bill handing him an envelope that held the ballot with the name of the winner.

"Psst," Vanellope whispered into Turbo's ear. "I'll let you hold my trophy for a few seconds if you want."

"My trophy!" Turbo whispered back. "It's mine and you know it!"

"But, Turbo," Vanellope smiled. "You know the expression. _Ladies_ first!"

Turbo rolled his eyes, "You are far from a lady. I'm more of a lady than you are!"

Vanellope snickered, "If you say so."

Turbo growled. He'd show her when they announced him as the winner.

"We have a winner," Sour Bill sighed.

Vanellope and Turbo both jumped up and cheered, both shouting shouting about their victory. The both ran for the trophy case, eager to hold their new prize.

Sour Bill looked closer at the ballot, "Or, should I say, _winners_."

"What?!" They both stopped their celebrations short.

"It seems that we have a tie between Vanellope and Turbo."

"But that's impossible!" Turbo shouted. "There's only winner! One trophy"

"Yeah! One of us has to be better! And by one of us, I mean me!" Vanellope cried.

Both of them charged up to Sour Bill and shouted at him how they had won. Sour Bill was terrified that one of them would end up killing him if he sided with the other so he just sighed and said, "The referees have decided it was so close, it was too close to call a winner."

Turbo crossed his arms and marched away, "I hate ties."

"Me too," Vanellope kicked the dirt, watching the chocolate dust fly up into the air. She looked up at Brainfreeze Mountain and watched the chocolate sauce drip off the jagged sides. It was one of the most dangerous obstacles in the whole roster race. It was covered in frost and extremely slippery. Not to mention it was freezing cold. Only the best racers made it through without a single fatality.

She smiled, "Say, Turbs. Hows about a little rematch. Starting here, first one around Brainfreeze is the winner."

Turbo smiled. The trophy could still be his. Nay, it would be his! He turned to Vanellope, "You mean 'the bestest racer this side of the Whack-a-Mole?' "

"Yep!" Vanellope had already moved her kart to behind the finish line, which was now the starting line. "Now, come on, slow poke! I don't have all day!"

Turbo ran over to his kart and pushed it behind the checkered banner. He jumped in, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Vanellope wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel. "Are ya set?"

"More set than you!" Turbo revved his engine.

"GO!" The both screamed and the same time. And with that the two racers were off, leaving nothing but sweet, flavored dust flying up in the air behind them.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS NEEKADYA!**


End file.
